


rehearsal team

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: if hakyeon was a sunflower, then jaehwan wanted to be his sun. always.





	

"jellyfish jaehwan."

jaehwan's voice echoes slightly in the small practice room, cutting through the silence and the sound of their laboured breathing.

"jellyfish jaehwan," jaehwan repeats, tone even, "all you can come with is jellyfish jaehwan."

hakyeon smile grows as jaehwan's pout does, "i know two other jaehwans. you're the one from jellyfish aren't you?"

they're sat side by side, covered in sweat and leaned back against the cool mirror, fiddling on their phones during break.

"i _am_  but," jaehwan whines, childishly pounding his fists onto his outstretched legs, "can't you think of something cuter? you even call taekwoonie-hyung life-long friend, but you call me jellyfish jaehwan."

jaehwan watches as hakyeon keeps his eyes locked on his phone, fingers typing away, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his temple, "there's no way i'm changing this, i'm keeping this until you can be a good dongsaeng and behave."

there's laughter in hakyeon's voice and the younger makes an indignant sound, turned fully towards hakyeon now, "excuse me, i am the _bestest_ dongsaeng, your _favouritest_ dongsaeng, you _love_  me!"

hakyeon looks at him, shaking his sweaty hair out of his eyes, looking fond, and jaehwan can't help the feeling of wanting hakyeon to look at him like that all the time.

"maybe not the bestest, or the favouritest dongsaeng, but i do love you."

***

"i'll room with hakyeon-hyung."

five heads turn to face him at the outburst, four pair of eyes looking curiously at him in the silence, one pair tired but almost thankful. no one says a word but it's clear that they've all come to a decision.

jaehwan realizes his hand is up slightly like he's answering a question in class; feeling awkward he puts it down as the rest turn back to head into their respective rooms in pairs. all except one.

jaehwan waits for hakyeon to catch up to him, the older slowing sidling up to him as he gets close, arm wrapping around his waist and holding jaehwan close. his weight is heavy on jaehwan's body, but not as heavy as the weight on hakyeon's shoulders. the weight and responsibility of being a leader - it's like he's carrying the burden of the whole world on his shoulders. their world.

hakyeon settles on the bed closest to them, looking withered, lifeless. jaehwan wanted him to smile again. if hakyeon was the sunflower, jaehwan wanted to be his sun. always.

***

"stop right there!"

jaehwan tenses at hakyeon's voice mid-step. he sounds stern, but tinged with an edge of amusement that relaxes jaehwan's muscles and sets his foot back firmly on the floor from his creeping position.

he hides his stolen treasures in his sweater, before turning to hakyeon with the sweetest smile he can conjure his face to make up. he's even ready to bat his eyelashes if need be. he knows he's not in trouble, not _really_ , but as hakyeon walks toward him, a smirk on his face that jaehwan knows all too well, he can't help his heartbeat from quickening.

"what do we have here?" hakyeon teases, poking at jaehwan's belly where he's clearly hiding something.

"hakyeonie hyung," jaehwan sighs, as if he's about to unleash something that's been burdening him for weeks, a hand on top of his bulging stomach and a hand on the bottom, "i'm pregnant. congratulations, you're going to be a father!"

"uh huh, and i'm also the president of south korea. now cough up those candles you stole from me," hakyeon laughs, holding his hands out, palms facing upwards.

jaehwan removes the hand from on top of his stomach to delicately gasp and cover his mouth as if in shock, "oh my."

he dips into a curtsey, still cradling his thieved goods, "wonderful to meet you mr. president."

hakyeon lets at a spluttered guffaw, not expecting jaehwan's response, and jaehwan beams.

"come now, hand it over," hakyeon tuts, shaking his head in fond exasperation, putting his hand out again in emphasis.

jaehwan pretends to be hurt that, lower lip jutted out and hand on his heart now as he steps closer to hakyeon and lifts his sweater, about to let his catch free when hakyeon stops him with a hand to his chest.

"one. bye. one," hakyeon's eyes crinkle happily, "a kiss for each, that's your punishment."

jaehwan steps closer again, letting the stolen candles slowly fall onto hakyeon's hands, one bye one. hakyeon tapping his own lips after each for a kiss, just because he can, but mostly because he enjoys teasing the younger. to see the pinkish flush high on the apples of his cheeks, his eyes fluttering closed as he leans in to kiss hakyeon again, and again, and again.

it smells sickeningly sweet as the candles are exposed to the air again, like pine, and apple, and cherry blossoms, all coloured in soft shades of the rainbow. hakyeon's lips are soft, the touch of his fingers on his neck holding him close softer, and jaehwan sighs with pleasure into hakyeon's mouth with every meeting of their mouths.

some of the candles fall to the floor with a muted thud, hakyeon unable to hold them with one arm, the rest trapped between their bodies. but neither can bring themselves to care - their kisses growing deeper as does the night.

***

"it's been six years and i'm still jellyfish jaehwan?"

hakyeon giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. he doesn't even need to look up to know jaehwan is pretending to throw a tantrum again - _just like six years ago_ \- nearly falling from the swing he's precariously perched on.

they're eating frozen yogurt in the dead of winter, at night no less, jaehwan wearing as many layers that can possibly fit on his small frame; until only his eyes, big and round, were visible, peeking over his facemask. they had bought small plastic containers of frozen yogurt at the 24 hour convenient store by their apartment, one they go so often to, the old man who runs the store greets them affectionately by name.

the night is dark, with only the illumination of the dull street-lamps and hakyeon's phone lighting up their surroundings. hakyeon tilts his phone screen towards jaehwan now, unable to control the grin still on his face, pointing at something that jaehwan shifts closer in his seat to squint dramatically at.  
  
"see?" hakyeon says, sounding proud, "you're not just jellyfish jaehwan anymore you're jellyfish jaehwan plus octopus emoji," he sticks his spoon in his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he adds, "since there isn't a jellyfish emoji."  
  
"yet," jaehwan sniffs haughtily, shaking out the little napkin he's holding underneath his yogurt cup to tuck into his shirt like he's about to dig into a feast fit for royalty.

hakyeon feels his face ache from how long he's been smiling. he can barely feel his nose and his toes are long gone numb, but warmth spreads inside his chest at the sight of jaehwan. six years and his jaehwan still sounds the same.

hakyeon's never going to change jaehwan's contact name.

**Author's Note:**

> * haken are my angels  
> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
